moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Britney Ebonthorn
Britney Ebonthorn, a name that would never flee your memory. Some people would know of Britney from her charm and allure, others would simply be entertained when she was picking a fight in a bar, but some of the commoners would exalt her for the pranks she pulled on nobility; and those that would cross her. She was a 'one of a kind', many of the residents of Stormwind, especially in the Mage District knew of her and her over the top sister, Rose. Don't be fooled by high heels, smokey eyes, and curled eye-lashes, Britney was very much a lady, but could go, 'toe to toe', with almost anyone. Appearance: Wearing gilded garbs, skin tight leathers, or bustling bustiers, is an everyday affair for Britney Ebonthorn. Being the glutoness of her thieving, and selfish nature, she would prefer the eyes of men, even though most gals her age would prefer to be modest. Many would look up to her a strong, confident woman if they didn't know her reputation. Being a voyeur, and more so a prostitute wasn't exactly a cherished position among the humans of Stormwind, but by her appearance, she was making quite the coin for her craft. Her and her sister would become two of the most talked about women in all of the city, at least in their eyes. Long honey blonde hair, graces her shoulders, kissed by the sun. It flows so freely, just like her inhibitions. Her locks are scented with a juicy pear and bergamot fragrance, and her honey & milk conditioner, has caressed her hair, combing it to a silky soft perfection. Subtle tanned skin, peeking through the crevices in her clothing, would catch the eye of a commoner or noble, even on the darkest of nights through the city, her allure would almost radiate. There wasn't a flaw found on her flesh, and it was so soft and smooth you would almost want to take a bite out of her. On the contrary, Britney was highly taken care unlike many others would assume a prostitute to appear. Groomed dark blonde eyebrows frame her heartshaped face and contrasted with her medium golden blonde locks, beneath them were mysterious, wide, cobalt-blue eyes, smoldering with the lust of the most sultry of succubi. Her lashes were a deep, rich, onyx, and curled to perfection. Usually accompanying them was a glimmer of eyeshadow, her 'go to' shades were, black, magenta, copper, or emerald green; each eyeshadow would be extremely sparkly. A small slim nose, centered her face. High cheek bones, contoured for an overly alluring appearance completed her look, followed by a pair of juicy, voluptuous lips, that spoke of a many deeds, one would think is forbidden. Britney was very well taken care of, her waist was cinched to a tight twenty-six inches, and her hair was almost always washed or groomed, unless she had just finished a job with a client, it may appear 'messy.' She spoke in an alluring, rich, alto voice, she ended almost every sentence with a sense of humor, or a sense of lust. Dressing for attention, high heels and nails were always a must! She would either be seen in her platform boots, or stiletto high heels with either fishnet, or sheer stockings. Her legs were always shaved, and maintained with either a mixture of body creams, or oiled up and looking shiny. Her body was smooth from her toes up to her eyes. Her hour-glass figure would frame and support her unusually large breasts for her height. She had 38 DD breasts, that would almost fall into the E category, because they were so large, Britney would refuse to wear bras that were an E-cup or larger, because one of her few friends jokingly stated that E-cups were for tauren women. In contrast to her gargantuan breasts, she had a large round rear, one that would just eat away what little clothing she chose to cover it with, especially in her stride, it would seem to clap when she ran, which is where she got the nickname, 'Thunderstorm', growing up in the slums. Background Britney Ebonthorn (Formerly Ledeaux, was married.) was born deep within the slums of Lordaeron city, where the lowest of the low lived in their crammed complexes with dirty streets and the highest crime rate in the entire city. Any normal citizen would have known to avoid the downtown area where the slums were, as it was almost guranteed that you would be robbed or murdered, or both. It was there in one of the tiny crammed apartments that the Ledeaux family lived. Britney's father was called Dexter Ledeaux, a vile war veteran that had been crippled with the previous war and put out of work - thus landing himself in the middle of Lordaeron's slum district where he began to manufacture drugs and helped the cities mafia with importing the illicit substances into the city.It was rather easy for her father to do this, since most simply saw a lowly crippled peasant and dismissed him from any crime he may have been involved in. He became somewhat of an expert at this but the money he made from making and selling the drugs were just enough to cover rent and -some- food costs. His wife, Lillian Ledeaux was left to handle the rest with her line of work. Lillian Ledeaux is what some would describe as a rough and brazen woman who's opinion hardly went unnoticed as she made sure to yell, spit and curse whenever something didn't go her way. She was a "troubled" child, as Britney's grandparents would say, and how she ended up in the slums was an entirely different story than being wounded in combat. She had always been a fighter and a troubled teen, who's drug and party life never seemed to stop... that is until she met Dexter and got pregnant with Rose only a week or two after she had met him. She became pregnant with Britney after he returned from deployment, as he was ragingly horny as a wild dog looking for a mate. She was only twenty when she got pregnant with Britney, and her boyfriend Dexter at the time was a young man himself of only twenty-four years old. He bought the crammed little apartment with what little savings his father passed down to him when he died, so that Lillian could raise the baby in it. Lillian was no mother herself though, and during the course of her pregnancy she attempted a self abortion more than a few times. She smoked, drank and occasionally even did drugs in the early months of her pregnancy since the child was truly unwanted. Her mother Lillian, faced a lot of difficulty with trying to cover rent and feed herself and the baby. If it weren't for the drugs the woman could have probably landed herself into a stable part-time job but some days she would be completely motionless, doped up on the substances. She took over her fathers drug smuggling briefly and only scarcely, since she didn't know as much as him... so eventually she turned to prostituion. There would be many nights when Britney and Rose were either left alone or in the company of a strange man that her mother left her with while she earned money by sleeping with men. This is how she took care of the children for the entire course of their early life. Lillian never stopped her prostitution, even when she were heavily pregnant with her second child. (Rose was born first, four years earlier.) Her father continued to sling drugs as well so for awhile, money was all right within the Ledeaux household. There would be a few scary occasions for Rose when angry mafia men would burst into her home to demand their late supply, her father having to beg for his life on a few occasions but always gathered the needed supply for his dealers. Britney shared similiar features as her four years older sister did with blonde hair and a similar facial structure, but she had her fathers slightly tanned skin. Now that Britney was born her mother Lillian busied herself with her work once more and hardly ever took care of her now two young daughters. Because of this, Rose took it upon herself to raise Britney. She helped feed and clothe her and soothed her when she cried, something that Rose herself never had when she was a baby but was determined to not let her sister share the same fate as she. Rose may have developed mental problems which included her explosive anger and stubbornness, but she had somewhat of a soft side for her new baby sister which taught her incredible patience and love. Things continued on like this all through ought their childhood; a home full of drugs, strange burly men, fighting, cursing, sex and violence. The girls were first hand witnesses to this and developed their personalities based on these principles. They were just as unlady like and angry as their mother, and was suspended from school almost monthly. They were terrible children and grew up to be incredible trouble makers. When Britney was four and Rose was eight, they began to wander the street slums of Lordaeron. They stopped at shops so that they could beg for things, and when that didn't work they stole. They were thiefs and liars and would sell the things they stole or simply kept them so that they had their own money to start fending for themselves. Their parents were far too busy in their lives and "careers" that they hardly noticed the girls anymore. Rose and Britney were a perfect team by themselves, Rose proudly taking the "protective" role and beating up every single bully that her younger sister acquired and though Britney tries to do the same, she was far too little to win any fights just yet with the other children. So instead Britney learned to be sharp and hurtful with her words, and would often cheer Rose on in an fights the older sister got into and tore their enemies down with insults. The eldest sister Rose would pick up the ghastly habit of cigarette smoking (like both of her parents) at the very young age of ten years old. Britney followed this habit as well, as it was incredibly easy for their young hands to get on a pack of smokes. They also began drinking when they were 14 and 10, but drugs wouldn't come until Rose was about sixteen, and Britney was twelve. When they reached adolescence, Rose being fourteen and Britney being ten, that's when they truly started to become mastermind petty criminals and professional street fighters. They stole whatever they could get their little hands on, and fought and cursed at every person they came across... the two did not make friends, they never learned how to be nice, gentle or kind. They only had each other and made a vast amount of enemies but because of their "rough" nature, none of the children their age wanted to mess with them. They carried weapons and hidden knives on their person, as they were always prepared for a fight. The sisters committed their first murder at the ages 14 and 10, and from then on they began to do it without feeling a lick of remorse. They killed and stole and began to garnish the reputation that they had in the city slums. The school had officially kicked them out when they pulled a knife on one of the students there, but lucky for them their parents did not care... they pretended to, but it was only screaming and fist-fighting between them and parents. Sometimes they were even told to sleep on the front porch rather then their home, but this toughened them up even more. At about fourteen Rose fell into the prostitution ring, just as her mother had in her teenage years. Britney wasn't as developed, and wasn't ready to sell her body for coin just yet, so she would scurry through the allies and streets, scamming tradesman, and shoppe keepers, getting her a bite of grub, or a coin to be able to buy her a treat, she would do this for the next couple years, mastering the craft of being a street urchin. During this time in her adolescence when Rose was gone 'working,' Britney developed her sense of humor of playing pranks on noblemen, and those who would dispose of all the people in her district. Tricks ranged from dumping a bucket of hogshite' on them at a party, as much as dousing the fruit vendor's stand with an herb that would make people throw up. Rose and Britney were sent to "Morningvale Academy", a womans school for troubled teens. It was a deeply religious school that followed the Light down to it's old traditions which included wearing robes that covered them head to toe. Rose and Britney were aged sixteen and twelve when they were sent here, and no surprise they loathed the entire place and everyone in it. They were forced to walk around with books on their head, learn to cook and clean, as well as recite many many scriptures. This didn't go well for them however, as even the academy was not equip to deal with the rowdiness and flightiness of the Ledeaux sisters. They got into fights daily and even stabbed a Matron once. Without cigarettes or booze, something that the adolescents were already accustomed to having, they grew even more restless. They began to really act out in the academy, which was making them worse and not better. They made enemies with all of the other fellow girls there and the teachers and matrons tried not to hate them, and tried guiding them though they were very unsucessful. The girls were too far gone. Britney and Rose stayed at Morningvale Academy for several long years. During these years, they set fire to their classrooms, stabbed their classmates and teachers, fought with everyone, cursed, insulted and refused to do the work they were given. They were severely punished with strait jackets, solitary confinement and one of the Mothers there even tried performing an exorcism on the two sisters.. the exorcism was severely mind-fucking to Rose due to her dark magic affinity, and severely scarred her to this day where she has flash backs of the memory. If anything the academy only made their troubled past, even more troubling. When they were 19 and 15 though, they devised a perfect plan to rid themselves of the academy once and for all. They planned for weeks until eventually they smuggled in explosives and bombed the entire place to bits, shortly following the Scourge invasion of Lordaeron. After the academy was left in a pile of ash, Britney and Rose high-tailed it out of there. With their skill-set alone they -somehow- managed to fight through the invasion, hiding out in ditches, marshes and camping and fighting for their survival through the treacherous journey. They left their entire life behind at Lordaeron, leaving their parents to die in the war so they could make it some place else. Soon they came across an Argent camp and using their skills and with men as well as their skills in combat, they banded together with the Argent camp for safety against the scourge. After a long year they made it to Stormwind City. There in Stormwind, Rose and Britney fell into prostitution for easy coin. Britney gained the last-name, Ebonthorn after marrying a nobleman in Stormwind that was deaf and blind. The man had a large sump of gold, which is why Britney ended up marrying him, and he had a large manor out in the country that she didn't care about, she honestly just wanted the money. Britney and rose devised a plan, and ended up killing the man and chopping up his body, throwing it in the canals of stormwind where the alleged Croc' of the Canals, ate the body. Inheriting the coin, they were able to purchase their own humble abode in Stormwind City. Since the nobleman was an older gentleman, the last of his bloodline, there wasn't much suspicion, or many people who even cared what happened to him. She hasn't changed her last name back to Ledeaux, because she is afraid of courthouses, and doesn't want any suspicion on her and Rose. Category:Prostitutes Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian Category:Stormwindian